A Bunch of Words
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: Chap 7: Apa yang terjadi pada malam pertama Kakashi dan Sakura? No perverted thought. Ficlet (?) Kakasaku. Dimensi campuran (AU/NU).
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

Kembali bertemu dengan saya~ (bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya)

Ini critanya drabble-nya drabble… Cuma sekalimat :D

Disclaimer: Ini punyaku :p Kalo Naruto-nya bukan :v

Yosh!

**A Bunch of Words**

Villain

Cerita dongeng itu berakhir ketika Haruno Sakura, sang Tuan Putri jatuh cinta kepada Hatake Kakashi, sang penyihir dan mereka melarikan diri dari Uchiha Sasuke, sang Pangeran kerajaan.

Petir

Sakura tidak lagi takut pada petir setelah memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa memotong petir.

Masker

Sakura adalah orang yang egois, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa maskernya.

Cokelat

Kakashi tidak suka makanan manis, tapi lain halnya setelah ia melihat Sakura memakan sebatang cokelat di atas ranjangnya.

Misi

Sejak melihat Kakashi tanpa masker dan kaosnya, misi Sakura adalah untuk mengungkap apa yang ada di balik celananya.

Kacamata

Sakura tahu kelemahannya, yaitu Kakashi yang memakai kacamata dan menanggalkan maskernya.

Es Krim

Sakura akan memberikan semua es krim kesukaannya hanya untuk melihat Kakashi memakannya.

Mati

Sakura sangat beruntung ketika keran air di apartemen Kakashi mati dan mengharuskannya untuk mandi di apartemen Sakura.

Pemaksaan

Setelah melihat Kakashi yang baru pulang dari misi jangka panjang dan jauh, Sakura akan terus memaksanya untuk minum berbagai macam susu dan makan lebih banyak jika masih ingin dianggap menantu oleh ayah Sakura ("Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku menikah dengan ranting berjalan sepertimu! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau adalah calon Hokage, kau dengar?").

Belanja

Kakashi sangat senang bersama Sakura dan menemaninya kemana saja, kecuali berbelanja di pasar, karena itu berarti statusnya berubah dari seorang kekasih menjadi kuli pasar.

Gerimis

Sakura kaget dan langsung datang ke apartemen Kakashi ketika ia tahu kalau si Ninja Peniru, kekasihnya itu sakit setelah mereka berkejar-kejaran di bawah gerimis kemarin siang.

Sepatu Sandal

Kakashi tidak akan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sepatu sandal yang kotor di lantai bersih apartemen Sakura setelah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura dengan tongkat pengepelnya.

Festival

Sakura akan selalu mengajak Kakashi ke semua festival yang ada untuk mendapatkan semua hadiah utama di stand permainan karena kemampuan ninja Kakashi.

Gosong

Semua yang dimasak Kakashi akan menjadi gosong setelah ia melihat Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya sehelai handuk.

Lamaran

Sakura tidak tahu harus marah atau merasa sangat bahagia pada saat Kakashi berlutut dengan satu kaki, memegang sebuah cincin terindah yang pernah dilihatnya dan melamarnya, tentu saja itu semua dilakukan di dalam kamar mandinya, dengan sebuah sikat gigi dan busa di mulutnya, tanpa masker dan kaos, hanya mengenakan celana jeans yang melorot dan menampakkan boxersnya pagi itu.

Bunga

Kakashi akan selalu memberikan bunga mawar yang ia petik dari kebun milik tetangga di samping rumah mereka tanpa izin kepada Sakura setiap hari.

Warna

Kakashi akan tersinggung jika ada orang yang mengatakan kalau rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dan akan terus merasa kesal sampai beberapa hari kemudian, dan Sakura harus merelakan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk membuat Kakashi melupakan hal itu.

Tangis

Pertama kali Sakura melihat Kakashi menangis adalah saat ia pulang dari misi dan melihat Ukki-kun, tanaman kecil di jendela Kakashi, layu, menggugurkan daunnya dan hampir mati kalau saja Sakura tak segera menyiramkan segelas air pada tanaman malang itu.

Kalah

Sakura sudah pasti kalah kalau ia harus melawan Kakashi di latihan paginya, karena Kakashi akan selalu melepas kaos dan maskernya saat itu.

Memo

Sakura selalu menyimpan semua memo dengan gambar wajah tersenyum dan sebuah garis vertikal di mata kirinya.

Jus Jeruk

Kakashi tidak akan pernah membeli jus jeruk sebagai pengganti susu yang harus dibelinya atas perintah Sakura lagi, ia sudah cukup menderita karena tidur di sofa selama seminggu di rumah mereka.

Pisau

Pisau adalah barang yang Sakura masukkan ke dalam daftar belanjanya bulan depan sejak ia tahu kalau Kakashi memotong bahan makanannya dengan kunai dan pedang pendek miliknya.

Ingatan

Wajah Sakura akan sangat memerah kalau ia melihat jari-jari Kakashi membentuk segel dengan cepat, ia benar-benar ingat apa yang dilakukan jari-jari itu tadi malam.

Memaafkan

Memaafkan Kakashi tidak akan membuat kue cokelat yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah kembali dalam keadaan utuh dan kondisi yang baik, Sakura tidak akan pernah memaafkannya untuk hal itu.

Bangun

Sakura rela bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk melihat wajah imut Kakashi yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Novel

Sakura tidak lagi mengancam untuk membakar novel kesayangan Kakashi jika ia lagi-lagi datang terlambat untuk menjemputnya, tidak, novel itu terlalu berharga sekarang.

Kunai

Kakashi benar-benar tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak memotong rambutnya sendiri karena sekarang Sakura mengeluarkan kunainya sebagai pengganti gunting yang tidak ia miliki.

Pertemuan Pertama

Pertama kali Kakashi bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sakura saat makan malam adalah pertama kalinya Kakashi merasa kalau ia akan pingsan hanya karena ada dua orang yang menanyakaan siapa namanya dan apa makanan kesukaannya.

Kata

Kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh anak mereka adalah 'mesum' sambil menatap ayahnya yang hendak mencium pipi ibunya dan memegang sebuah buku oranye di tangannya.

Seandainya

Seandainya Kakashi meninggal, mungkin ia akan telat beberapa jam dari takdir yang telah dituliskan untuknya.

Dan Seandainya

Dan seandainya Kakashi meninggal tepat waktu, mungkin Sakura akan menjadi orang paling kaya mendadak karena menang taruhan dengan seluruh penduduk desa Konoha.

Musim

Kakashi mencintai musim semi karena itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

Lolipop

Otak mesum Kakashi mulai bergerak saat ia melihat Sakura dengan lolipop rasa strawberry di mulutnya.

Oke… cukup segini dulu ya XD

#idenya abis

Makasih udah baca :D


	2. Chapter 2: Sepatu

**Sepatu**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: AU, OOC, tidak lucu**

"Baik. Terima kasih." Sakura memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Kabuto!"

Orang yang dipanggil Kabuto langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Eh? Sudah selesai?" Kata Sakura dengan sedikit bingung.

"Iya." Jawab Kabuto dengan ketus. "Menyebalkan."

"Kau kenapa? Apa Kakashi baik-baik saja?" Terdengar nada khawatir dari dokter berambut merah jambu itu.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri. Lain kali periksa saja kekasihmu itu."

Sakura memandang dokter berkaca mata yang berjalan dengan cepat itu. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam ruang periksa Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kabuto?" Tanya Sakura yang menghampiri kekasihnya.

Dan Kakashi hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Sakura menghela napas. Kekasihnya yang satu ini memang bersikap aneh setelah tulang tangannya patah karena kecelakaan.

"Di mana sepatumu?"

"Di suatu tempat." Kata Kakashi dengan nada bagai seorang filosofir bijak.

"Kakashi."

"Dekat pintu."

Dan benar saja, ada sebuah sepatu yang tergeletak di balik pintu. Sama dengan sepatu yang dikenakannya di kaki kanan Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau melempar sepatumu pada Kabuto?" Sakura mengambil sepatu itu dan memakaikannya pada kaki Kakashi.

"Dia menyentuhku."

"Dia seorang dokter yang memeriksa lenganmu, tentu saja dia menyentuhmu."

"Dia menyentuhku Sakura. Di bawah sini!" Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk bagian... di antara kedua kakinya.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan Sakura segera melepas sepatu Kakashi, berlari keluar ruangan menuju kantor Kabuto sambil berteriak marah.

"KAKASHI ITU MILIKKU!"


	3. Chapter 3: Perintah Adalah Perintah

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

"Selamat siang, Nona." Sapa seorang pegawai pada wanita yang baru saja memasuki salon itu. "Ada yg bisa saya bantu?"  
"Ya, saya mau rebonding rambut."  
"Baik. Silakan duduk."  
Kakashi memperhatikan wanita berambut gelombang itu dari tempat duduknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kakashi pergi ke salon.  
"Ayo, Ashi."  
Ah, ya. Sakura sudah selesai rupanya.  
Mereka berjalan keluar menuju mobil Kakashi yang diparkir di pelataran.  
"Sakura, rebonding itu apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang kini sudah menjalankan mobilnya.  
"He? Masa tidak tahu?"  
"Memang artinya apa?" Kini Kakashi benar-benar penasaran.  
"Haaah. Rebonding itu artinya meluruskan ra-"  
Ciiiit!  
"Kakashi!"  
"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak lihat kalau lampunya sudah merah."  
"Kau ini belum mahir menyetir juga bawa mobil." Kata sakura yang masih kaget. Kakashi hanya manyun.

* * *

Sakura terseyum. Pangeran tampannya itu terlihat sangat gagah ketika bertugas sebagai pengibar bendera saat upacara. Oh Ashi. Rasanya Sakura ingin menikahi Kakashi saat itu juga.  
Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, hal yang ingin dilakukan Sakura adalah membunuhnya setelah dengan lantangnya Kakashi mengucapkan perintah konyol itu.  
"Hadap kanan kiri grak! Dua langkah ke belakang jalan! Rebonding! Horma-"  
Dan tawa pun meledak.

* * *

Makashi udah baca ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Perspektif

**Disclaimer: Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, dan semoga saja tidak ada typo.**

* * *

**Perspektif**

"Uuuugh..."

"Terus!"

"Argh!"

"Dorong yang kuat, Kakashi!"

"Sahh... kuraaa..."

"Sedikit lagi... dorong teruuus..."

"Akuuuh... tidak kuat... hahhah... lagiihh..."

"Ayoooo... sudah hampir sampai... sedikit lagi..."

"Kumohon... aku tidak... ahk!"

"Cepat cepat cepat!"

"Sakuu..."

"Sedikit lagi, Kashi~"

"Aaahhhkk!"

"Akhirnya sampai juga... kau memang yang terbaik, Kashi!"

Sakura memeluk tubuh Kakashi yang dipenuh keringat, diusapnya wajah tampan suaminya itu. Lalu Sakura menyerahkan sebotol air putih untuknya.

"Hah hah hah... kau... kejam sekali, Sakura..." kata Kakashi sambil menerima botol itu, lalu diminumnya sir itu dengan cepat.

"Salah sendiri. Makanya belajarlah membenarkan mobil, jadilah laki-laki sejati." Kata Sakura sambil membayangkan ayahnya yang... ehem... menurutnya adalah laki-laki sejati hanya karena bisa membenarkan mobil yang rusak.

"Sebagai istri yang baik, setidaknya kau menemaniku mendorong mobil, bukannya malah duduk manis di kursi depan." Kakashi cemberut.

"Aahahaha~"

* * *

**Makasih sudah baca ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Reputasi

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sedikit AU, OOC mungkin, dan semoga ga ada typo.**

* * *

**Reputasi**

Aku adalah seorang dewa kematian dengan nomor 777. Aku adalah dewa kematian yang terbaik sepanjang sejarah. Aku adalah dewa kematian yang tidak pernah gagal menjalankan tugasku. Dan prestasiku sebagai seorang dewa kematian sangatlah memukau. Namaku – nomorku lebih tepatnya – sudah dikenal di berbagai penjuru alam. Dan aku sangat bangga.

Tetapi, itu semua seperti hilang tak berbekas. Mereka – teman-temanku yang suka memuji kinerjaku – kini mencampakkanku. Mereka kini menghinaku. Mereka mencaciku. Dan itu semua karena seorang manusia sialan bernama HatakeKakashi.

* * *

"Dia belum mati."

"Dia masih hidup."

"Kenapa belum mati?"

"Kok, dia masih hidup?"

"Apa mungkin 777 melakukan kesalahan untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Tidak mungkin 777 gagal menjalankan tugas ini."

"Aku tidak percaya. Dia memang belum mati."

Aku muak mendengar bisikan itu. Hatake sialan itu masih hidup. Dia benar-benar menghancurkan reputasiku.

* * *

Beberapa malam kemudian, aku mencari seseorang yang benar-benar dekat dengan orang itu. Haruno Sakura. Aku sudah berusaha mencari berbagai alasan kenapa si sialan itu belum mati juga. Dan kuharap orang ini tahu sebabnya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sosok wanita itu menengok ke arahku."Ya? Kau siapa?" Tanyanya yang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura.

"Aku dewa kematian bernomor 777. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Oh. Kukira setelah aku meninggal dan ada di akhirat, aku akan tenang?" Dahi Sakura mengerut.

"Maaf. Tetapi ini menyangkut orang terdekatmu dan reputasiku sebagai dewa kematian yang tak pernah gagal menyelesaikan tugas." Kataku dengan datar. "Kenapa Hatake Kakashi tidak bisa mati?"

"…"

Dia menatapku dengan bingung.

"…"

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Dia bukan seorang manusia abadi. Dan aku yakin suamiku hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia akan mati pada saatnya. Mungkin dia hanya terlambat."

Terlambat? Apa mungkin seseorang terlambat dari ajalnya sendiri? Dia pasti hanya bergurau.

"Mana mungk-"

"Yo!"

Kami menoleh. Mataku membelalak. Si sialan itu!

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang benrama kehidupan."

Si sialan itu berkata dengan entengnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau reputasiku adalah taruhannya. Sialan.

"Kakashi, aku senang akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa lama sekali?" Wanita itu berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, maaf. Eh, dia siapa, Saku?" Si sialan itu memandangku dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Aku dewa kematian nomor 777 dan kau sudah merusak reputasiku. Dan juga, kau harus membersihkan nama baikku!"

Dan aku meninggalkan mereka. Si sialan dan wanitanya itu hanya menatapku aneh. Cih! Sialan.


	6. Chapter 6: Pemakaman

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, mungkin ada typo**

**Oh, ya... makasih buat para reviewer yang tidak login dan semua pembaca yang diem mulu ^_^**

* * *

**Pemakaman**

Di suatu daerah pemakaman di Konoha, Sakura melihat seorang pria yang berjongkok di depan sebuah nisan dengan gundukan kecil tanah yang terlihat masih baru. Tidak ada orang lain selain pria itu. Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Segera saja ia menuju pria itu, merasa iba karena pria itu tidak menggunakan payung untuk menghalangi hujan.

"Selamat siang. Maaf mengganggu, tapi sebaiknya Anda segera mencari tempat perlindungan, kurasa hujan akan bertambah lebat sebentar lagi."

Pria yang masih tampak muda itu menoleh setelah mendengar kata-kata Sakura – yang kemudian berpikir kalau dia sangat tampan walau sedang bersedih – dan menatapnya dengan heran. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, mungkin ia baru saja kehilangan anaknya kalau dilihat dari betapa kecilnya gundukan tanah itu.

"Mari, Tuan," akhirnya Sakura memayungi pria itu, "akan kuantar Anda sampai gerbang depan. Kita bisa berteduh di depan toko bunga itu."

Sakura berusaha tersenyum manis, ia benar-benar kasihan melihat pria malang ini. Setelah pria itu memandang sedih batu nisan di depannya untuk terakhir kali, akhirnya ia mau bangkit dan segera berjalan bersama Sakura.

"Oh, ya... perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura."

"Hatake Kakashi." Pria itu menjawab dengan lirih, terdengar sisa-sisa kesedihan di sana.

"Kalau Anda tidak keberatan... um... siapa yang Anda kunjungi tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Dia... satu-satunya yang kumiliki..." mata Kakashi menerawang jauh dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Saya turut berduka cita..."

"Terima kasih..." pria itu akhirnya sedikit tersenyum. "Dan kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja Kakashi."

"Oh. Um- ya... "

Hujan bertambah deras ketika mereka sampai di toko bunga dekat gerbang pemakaman. Ada beberapa orang juga yang sedang berteduh di sana, membuat keadaan menjadi sesak. Kakashi dan Sakura mau tidak mau juga ikut berdesakan di sana.

"Kau tidak membawa kendaraan, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil menutup kembali payungnya, "tadi aku di antar temanku, tapi sekarang ia sudah pergi. Aku akan menunggu taksi."

"Ayo kuantar."

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura digenggam oleh Kakashi, ia diseret menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir sembarangan di sebelah toko bunga itu. Kakashi segera membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, tahu..." kata Sakura saat Kakashi sudah duduk di depan kemudi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga tidak perlu memayungiku tadi." Kakashi menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Kau terlihat sangat sedih tadi." 'Dan karena kau sangat tampan...'pikir gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Kakashi tersenyum, "itu karena dia sangat berharga bagiku. Dan dia belum lama ada di dunia ini, usianya baru dua tahun."

"Oh..."

"Aku sangat menyayanginya... dan saat mengetahui kalau dia suah tiada... aku sangat sedih..."

Sakura menjadi sedikit tidak enak karena membuatnya bersedih lagi. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih."

"Aku tahu, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah..."

"Aku juga sangat sedih saat Kakekku meninggal." Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Kita semua pasti pernah bersedih. Tapi kehilangan ini sangat memukulku..."

"Oh..."

"Kalau dia masih hidup, aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya, Sakura." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kau pasti snagat menyukainya. Namanya Ukki." Nama itu terdengar imut untuk anak kecil, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Dia sangat menakjubkan. Dia tidak terlalu besar untuk ukurannya, tapi dia tumbuh dengan baik. Sangat hijau dan lebat. Dan di-"

'Sangat hijau dan lebat?'

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan 'sangat hijau dan lebat'?"

Kakashi terdiam. "Memang kenapa? Ukki-kun memang sangat hijau dan lebat. Walau dia tidak berbunga, tapi Ukki-kun adalah tanaman terbaik yang pernah ada."

'Tanaman terbaik...'

"Ja- jadi yang terkubur tadi... itu tumbuhan? Ukki itu nama tumbuhan?"

"Hei, Ukki-kun bukan tumbuhan biasa, asal kau tahu itu. Dia itu-"

Dan di sinilah Sakura. Rasa simpatinya yang sangat tinggi untuk pria tampan ini yang rela berhujan-hujanan di depan makam sebuah tumbuhan. 'Kenapa aku harus menyukai pria tampan yang kejiwaannya diragukan ini, Kami-sama?'

* * *

**Daaannn... aku buat kemungkinan kejadian di chapter dua, kalau mau silakan kembali baca chapter dua XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Malam Pertama

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC (sudah diusahakan untuk IC), kemungkinan typo...**

* * *

**Malam Pertama**

Dua hari setelah malam pernikahannya, Kakashi memasuki kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Selamat siang, Kakashi." Sapa Teuchi yang melihatnya masuk.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar, "baru dua hari kok sudah muncul? Bagaimana malam pertamanya?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Teuchi yang sudah hafal akan pesanan para pelanggan setianya langsung bergegas menyiapkan ramen. Dan Naruto belum patah semangat rupanya.

"Jangan malu-malu, Sensei, ayo ceritakan! Oh, ya, Sakura-chan mana?"

"Sakura masih tidur." Jawab Kakashi dengan datar.

"Pasti kelelahan. Habis melakukan 'itu' dua malam penuh ya?" Naruto terbahak.

Shinobi berambut perak itu menghela napas. "Diamlah, Naruto."

"Sensei, aku juga pernah melakukannya, tahu. Santai saja."

"Kau ini, jangan ganggu Sensei-mu terus, Naruto." Teuchi meletakkan seporsi ramen di depan Kakashi, "silakan."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sumpitnya, bersiap untuk makan.

"Ah, tidak seru..." Naruto menggerutu, kemudian ia melanjutkan makannya. "Dari penampilannya sih, pasti Sensei rajin ya? Hehehe!"

"Dasar Naruto..." kemudian Teuchi memperhatikan Kakashi yang sudah selesai makan dengan ajaibnya. "Sepertinya kau kurang tidur, Kakashi. Kalau melakukan 'itu' jangan berlebihan, santai saja. Kalian kan masih muda, masih ada banyak waktu."

Lagi-lagi Kakashi menghela napasnya. "Aku belum melakukan 'itu'."

"Belum?! Aku tahu kalau terlambat adalah kebiasaanmu, Sensei, ta-"

"Kakashi!" seseorang berteriak dari luar kedai. "Kakashi, Sakura mengamuk!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi langsung ber-shunshin ke rumah barunya.

"Eh, Iruka-sensei? Sakura-chan kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir pada Iruka yang baru muncul.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tapi saat aku melintas di depan kediaman baru mereka, Sakura sudah mengamuk. Mengerikan! Jadi aku langsung pergi mencari Kakashi."

"Hmm... pasti Sakura-chan mengamuk gara-gara Kakashi-sensei belum memberikan 'jatahnya'."

"Apa? 'Jatah'? Maksudmu mereka belum melakukan 'itu'?" setelah melihat anggukan dari Naruto dan Teuchi, Iruka bergumam, "pantas saja."

* * *

Setelah muncul di depan rumah baru mereka, Kakashi heran melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Yang ada malah seperti medan tempur dengan latar suara teriakan Sakura, kokokan ayam dan teriakan penuh ketakutan dari para tetangga yang bersembunyi, serta si pemilik ayam itu.

"Ayam sialan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berkokok tiap malam, hah?! Kau tahu kalau ayam terdekatmu itu jaraknya satu mil dari sini, kan?! Dia tidak akan mendengarmu! Diamlah, kau ayam sialan! Kau sidah menghancurkan malam pertama dan keduaku, sekarang kau juga mau menghancurkan tidur siangku, apa?! Akan kupanggang kau, ayam sialan! Shanarooo!"

"Kooookkokokokok!"

"Ayamkuuu!"

Booom!

* * *

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review :)**


End file.
